


Was It Good For You?

by ashitanoyuki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashitanoyuki/pseuds/ashitanoyuki
Summary: "Was it good for you?"Not that they ever cared for Sam's opinion.





	Was It Good For You?

Flashes. A bedroom, flickering before his eyes. The afterglow of pleasure, increasingly shot with pain, pain, _pain._ “Was it good for you?” Toni asked, her big eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Pain, pain, _agony._ Toni, coiffed and pressed in front of him. Sam took a deep breath; he blinked, and she was naked before him. They’d had sex. He trusted her, for some reason. “Was it good for you?” she asked.

Violation. Black smoke trickling down his throat. A demon, Meg, controlling his limbs. She alternated – kill a hunter, fuck a chick. Kill another hunter, get plowed by a trucker. Kill, kill, then corner that pretty girl in the alley and take what she was saving for her wedding night, watch her cry with despair. _What’s the matter, Sammy? Wasn’t it good for you?_

Ruby, on her back beneath him, grinning in the aftermath of their passion. Sam was just glad she’d agreed to take a brain-dead meatsuit. _Well, damn, that was good for me,_ she murmured, stroking a finger down his chest. _How ‘bout you?_

The cage. Hellfire and damnation. Lucifer spinning his soul, his essence, on one finger, the nexus of agony taking up nearly his whole body. Lucifer shrinking down, _I’m getting in one way or another, Sammy._ Endurance, endure until you scream, scream until you can’t scream anymore. _Aww, what’s the matter, Sammy, it wasn’t good for you?_

Gadreel never apologized. At least Gadreel never taunted. _But you needed me, Sam Winchester. You needed me inside you to heal you up right. I've been good for you, and you know it._

“Is everything all right?”

Cold water, innocuous until his veins locked up, shivering uncontrollably. Charred feet, feet that he couldn’t walk on, but he could crawl until they took that from him. Until they locked him down, then put a needle to his neck, a needle that –

“Sam, is everything all right?”

He hauled himself up, stared his tormentor in the face. Toni stared back, a Cheshire grin crossing her face. “You’ll have to admit, it was fun while it lasted,” she said.

Sam bit his lip and snarled at her, but the now-sour feeling of her hands dancing across his body lingered. “What did you do to me?” he demanded.

“A hallucination,” Toni said dismissively, “created by potion and powerful spellwork.” She leaned forward, smiling. “So. Was it good for you?”

0o0o0o0o0

Dean was alive, and Mom was somehow back, and Cas was able heal him. Still, as the rest of the bunker slept, Sam took the chance to stand under the hottest shower he could bear for hours on end, hours of scrubbing and trying to become clean, to only cease when he heard the rest of the bunker waking up.

He’d try to get clean again tomorrow. Eventually, he could scrub until he felt clean. He was sure of it.

And if he scrubbed himself raw, at least it wouldn't be good for him.


End file.
